legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Nio/@comment-24758512-20180331034926
For obvious reasons, I didn't edi much of the story itself because the others will come to help soon! To start with, I want to thank for bringing Sonia back even if it was only a few seconds! The plot between these three months between Angel and CM arc was kind flat and the time that our characters of SoK were introduced in this short period of time was also flat! If possible, I would like to give a small screenshot of each important villain between these months to extend their time on screen... Flashbacks in our story may help. Also, about the WItch Cult! Considering they are on your story now, you can even add OCs for the original group if you need other characters from this faction. The Witch Cult itself is important but don't have so many characters to be introduced; only the Mana World has 10+ important OCs like the Slayer Mages and among other squads. Not to mention! Feel free to add new characters to Iscariot as well, you may need a direct threat coming from that organization instead of using only the Papal Knights as mooks. It may not be necessary but feel free to use characters of our story in this spin-off! About Celestia, as you may know, the Despair Arc is no longer so feel free to get rid of her... Her character surely make a mark in this story but once introduced in SoK she will easily be wiped out. Now, we have overpowered masterminds destroyer of worlds and master manipulators of entire setting... Let's just say this: feel free to do whatever you want to Ultimate Despair with the exception of Soda and Takana who still have an important role since they are related to Sonia at best. It will be easy for them die in the past of Saga AA than simply be introduced and lose instantly due to how powerful the setting has become. And surely, about Nio herself... While she is a psychopath I can PROBABLY get the idea you are trying to turn her into an intelligent mastermind to at least make her no so hateful like Aki Honda who is insane but have no likable qualities in both appearance, personality and background. Well, nice job! I think I don't have to hate her so much like before, I thought Michael or Melancholia would have more involvement in her plan but she is surely giving her best to do harm and find fun in chaos and misery! Even if the character's goal is flat, as long they show impressive skills like fighting and intelligence we don't need to think so bad of them. And so... I can finally hating Esther so much like before... I think we all do. At least now she understands it was Nio who caused Carl to become such person, giving her the understanding of what Carl suffered to have so much hatred in his heart. Epic episode bud!! I had so much fun reading this! I waited 2 months for your new episode, this spin-off is freaking interesting! :D